izshippingfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
IZ Style
IZ Style "Is this it?" Zay asked, scrollling down on Dib's laptop. "No, that's not the one, just keep looking." "Where are we?! What are we doing?! Tell me! Tell ZIM!" "Quiet! My god you're annoying..." Dib said, rubbing his forehead with his fingers. "Annoying?! How dare you! Zim is not annoying! Zim is amazing! AMAZING I say!" Zim yelled, jumping out of his seat, and pointing a triumphant finger to the sky. "Sit down!" En commanded, pulling the invader down by the end of his magenta uniform. "How about this one?" Zay asked. Dib turned to the screen once more, "Yeah! That's the one!" He said, clicking on the YouTube video. Zay made weird face at the cartoon man in a barn full of horses while he was...dancing? Either way, Dib seemed excited about it, so she clicked play. "Op...Opo...Oppa...? What is this?!" Zim demanded, looking at the video. "Oppa Gangam Style," Dib replied. "The kid in the red pants dances kinda like MJ," Zay thought aloud. Dib laughed, "You know, I knew you were going to say that." "Oppa Gangam...? What?! What does that mean?!" Zim screeched Dib shrugged, "I have no idea, it's fun though, watch," He said, pointing at the screen. Zay watched, confused, but gleefully, this video was like none she had ever encountered, it made no sense, the most ridiculous video she had ever seen...Well...Actually, Michael Jackson's "Leave Me Alone" video was the most ridiculous, but still, this came a close second. "What are they saying, anyway?" She asked. Dib shrugged again, "I don't know, it's all in Korean, I think..." En was watching this, enjoying herself entirely, of course, she had seen this a million times before, but she still got a kick out of watching it, it was funny, and the song was catchy too. Zim's reactions made it all the funnier. "Oh! Zay, watch this next part closely, I think you're gonna like him," Dib said, tapping the laptop screen. "Like who?" Zay asked. "You'll see, he's hard to miss." In the video, a man in a blue jacket was dancing with many girls dressed in white, then, a red convertible car drove up behind them, and a man walked out of it. Zay's eyes widened, as her small smile grew into a large grin. This man had a mop of black hair, large white sunglasses that were tinted brown, and a suit. That wasn't what Zay liked, however. What she liked, was that this man was dressed entirely in neon yellow, her eyes hurt a little bit from looking at him, he was so bright. His dancing was phenomenal too. "Wow...Just, Just...Wow!" Zay shouted happily. "Zim does not understand this video! Explain the meaning to me now...Or else!" Zim said, shaking a fist. "Quiet, nub, it's just for fun!" En said, elbowing him. As the video went on, Dib couldn't help letting out a low whistle as the red-haired Asian girl danced for the first time. En laughed, Zim looked disgusted, and Zay elbowed Dib, laughing all the same. When the video ended, Zay and En were cracking up, as Zim kept screaming at Dib to tell him the non-existent meaning of Gangam Style. Zay took the laptop, and played it again, this time skipping right to the red-haired girl's portion. She watched it repeatedly, until she felt she knew the routine. En looked at Zay, "No...You're not gonna!" She whispered, a smile etched on her face. Zay nodded, "Oh yes, I am, it's gonna be fun," She said with a laugh. "Dib's gonna love that," En said, nudging her. "Quiet!" Zay said, blushing. "I'm gonna love what?" Dib asked, turning around. "Nothing," Zay replied, quickly. "What Zay's gonna do," The Author said, pointing to her friend. Zay punched her shoulder. "What are you going to do?" Dib asked, scratching his head. "Well...This." En turned on the video again. Zay danced, using Dib's bedpost as a makeshift pole-like thing, similar to the one the girl in the video used. Dib just stared, the girl in the video was pretty and all when she was doing that, but Zay doing it, combined with his overwhelming crush on her made it even more...well...sexy, in his mind, anyway. Zim looked back and forth between Dib and Zay, before saying, "Why is the Dib-Worm excreting saliva from his noise tube?" Dib blushed, and punched Zim. Hard. "AGH! How dare you make contact with Zim!" En waved her arms around, "I wanna try!" She had done the exact same thing as Zay, with the bedpost and everything. Zim stared, wide-eyed, his antennae twitching slightly, and his face a dark shade of green. "Ha! NOW who's drooling?" Dib pointed and laughed. "Make silence now, human..." Zim growled. "Pfft...Whatever, loverboy," Dib teased. En laughed, this was more fun than she thought it was going to be. "Okay, now you try," Zay said, pointing to Dib. He stopped taunting Zin for a moment and looked at Zay, "Try? Try what?" Zay shrugged, "I don't know, just pick a dance routine." Dib shrugged and watched the video again, finally choosing the routine that looked easiest, and least humiliating. Also...With Zay present, he felt like showing off a little. Dib ran his hands over his hair, just like a certain boy from the video, and started to dance in front of them. Zim made a strange face, while En started laughing. Zay just looked at him in admiration and amusement. He was dancing like the boy dressed in yellow, he liked the dance and he thought Zay would too. When he finished, he bowed exaggeratedly and laughed. Zay and En clapped, while Zim rolled his eyes, "Pathetic human..." He grumbled. "Pathetic? Let's see you dance to one, space boy." "Eh? No! Never! Zim will not sink to human dances!" He screeched. "Alright, this just proves that Dib can do something better than you," Zay said. "Give me that device!" Zim yelled, snatching the mouse from Zay. "Well, nub, looks like there's only one routine left," En told him. "Zim refuses to do the elevator dance!" Zim yelled, doing what the man in the elevator had done. "...You just did," Dib said, while En and Zay cracked up in the background. When En's laughter finally subsided, she said, "Not that one! Psy's dance!" She pointed to the man in the blue jacket. "Sigh?" Zim asked. "No, Psy!" En replied. "O-Kay...? And fine...If Zim is forced into this, then fine..." Zim grumbled. He stood in an open area, stuck out his arms, spread his feet, balled up his hands into fists, crossed one arm over the other, and began to dance Gagnam Style. En watched him, laughing. Zim rolled his eyes, "Silence," he said, continuing to dance. Dib looked at Zim, then back to the video. He smirked, walked over to Zim, and started dancing like the man in yellow again. Zay looked between the two boys, confused. En elbowed her, "This is just like the dance battle or whatever in the video!" "Oh! Right," Zay replied, laughing. When the boys had completed the dance, they bowed, Zim seemed to smile slightly. "Not bad, Zim," En told him. "Zim is perfect," he growled. "Whatever." Zay smiled, "I liked your dance, Dib." He blushed slightly, "Thanks, I liked yours too, you looked really hot-...er...nice," He said, looking down. Zay's face reddened, "Thank you..." "Oh, Sickening...Just suck face already!" En punched Zim, "Be quiet!" He rubbed his shoulder, "Zim will do what he pleases..." Dib looked at the clock, "6:00! Geez, you've got to go, guys, sorry..." En shrugged, "It's fine." "Gladly," Zim growled. "Oh," Zay said, "Sure...See you tomorrow?" Dib smiled and nodded, "You know it." Later as Dib's friend, enemy, and girlfriend walked out the door, Nik sat in her room, laughing darkly. She watched a video of the group performing Gagnam in Dib's room, she had recorded it outside the slightly open door. "Oh, this is so going on the internet..." Category:Stories Category:Crossovers Category:Invader Gia's Pages Category:Invader Gia's Stories Category:DAZR Category:ZAER Category:Invader Gia